Rebel
by vomitingfaux
Summary: A rebellious teenager who wants to do nothing but party and play.How will she handle being a demon's mate?
1. New Beginnings

First uploaded fanfic! R&R and maybe I'll write more ;o

* * *

_POP!_ The gum had made a louder noise than I had anticipated. The raven haired man halted writing on the board and turned around to meet my eyes that were wide from shock. The class was silent as he made very firm footsteps to my desk.

"You seem very angry, Mr. Michaelis." I couldn't stop the grin from possessing my face. He sighed, lowering his eyes at me.

"Go spit out your gum."

While I slowly swayed my hips in a exaggerated, seductive manner to the front of the room, the class had a small fit of giggles. His face? Stoic. He had to be every bit irritated. I was in for a scolding after class.

* * *

"But Auntie Zuu! You can't leave me with that creepy old man!" My feet stomped on the wooden floor of the study, but just like the woman being addressed, the room was not shaken. She inhaled deeply.

"Tessa, I can understand how this may seem odd to you but," She scanned a paper in her hand. "l'm tied up with work here, and this house isn't fit for a young soon-to-be adult. Sebastian is a very trustworthy man I can assure you. He will take care of you, no doubt."

Obviously, I wasn't winning this argument, I decided to take my leave. I swung around only to find _that_ man standing there unexpectedly, with that stupid grin on his face. "I can assure you, I find no interest in _children._" Auntie Zuu resumed back to occupying herself with whatever papers she had piled on her desk. Stomping my way out of her office, I retreated to my room.

It had been a month since everything happened, only a month.

The man that was deemed my father by my birth certificate was a widely known novelist. He wrote with passion and earnesty. He was worshiped by many. Anyone who shared blood with him was considered blessed. He was a wonderful father and husband, devoted to his family. The woman who carried me was a whole other was all the cliché characteristics of a woman driven by greed; Hopped from rich person to rich person, well known for her deceiving smile and licentious advances. The novelist hopelessly fell in love with her, knowing how she was. He thought he could _change_ her. Oh, What a fool!

The day my life changed is nothing but a bitter memory. The selfish woman had taken her life, however, decided to drag the man down with her. He agreed eagerly. They decided to burn down the house and everything in it. I can still picture the fuzzy memory of all my belongings tossed out onto the street while the flames feasted on the home I once lived in, with the bodies of my parents trapped inside. A man clad in black butler-like attire, a handsome man he was, collected me and took me to my aunt. No words said. I was too _tired_ for words.


	2. A Series of Uneventful Events

The sun threatened to burst through the shut curtains. The room had a calm stillness that was comforting, I was disappointed it wouldn't be my room for long. Soon, that _awful_ man would be come to collect me for breakfast. Brown feet met the rug that was placed on the edge of the bed. Standing up straight, I examined myself in the mirror from across the room. My brown, rich skin looked darker in the lighting of the room. The long, straightened black hair made a drape around my face. I used the scrunchie that was on my wrist to tame it. Gray eyes met the mirror. I stuck my tongue at the girl on the other side of the room and soundlessly made my way to Mr Suitcase.

_Zip...zip. _

I only had bits of clothing with me, the rest of my stuff at the place my aunt was shipping me off to. I put on the plain white dress I came here in. Just as I pulled the dress over my head, a knock on the door sounded.

"Lady Tessa, breakfast is ready." Before I could even reply, the door creaks open.

"¡Ay Papi! I coulda have been _naked_," I glared at him. He grinned.

"My apologies, but even if you were," Sebastian was already bothering himself with making my bed. "It would not interest me." He added, in an amused tone.

My feet carried themselves to the exit.

"I do not bother myself with-." I slammed the door at my back and took off to settle my hunger.

* * *

Auntie shook Sebastian's hands eagerly.

"You are officially not a butler anymore! Please, take care of Tessa." She smiles in my direction. I dart my tongue at her and turn my cheek. I was sitting in the back seat of a town car that had the _new car_ smell to it. Sebastian was discussing matters with my aunt. He was dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt. It was odd not seeing him in a tailcoat and slacks. He turned around and started making his way towards the car. That was my cue. I hustled to find my headphones and turned the music up to the max. You could practically hear it miles away. I could see Sebastian glance at me from the corner of my eye. He seemed the least bit concerned.

I was _a bit_ troubled. Who wouldn't be? Your parents decide to die together and leave you alone to fend for yourself, then you're mysteriously picked up by a man you don't know, to an aunt who sends you away somewhere with the same man, a man whose occupation was to serve tea not too long ago! Not bashing on a butler's job, but how is he fit to be a _guardian_? He looks young enough to be my _cousin_, or very older _brother_! However…Auntie seems to trust him a great deal, _so he must be O.K. _

_...right?_

Sebastian disrupted my deep thinking by plucking the earphones from my ear.

"We're here." The car stopped, he's turned toward me. _What beautiful eyes…Is that a normal color? _

"Lady Tessa?" _Snapped back to reality!_

"S-sorry!" I bustled to unlock my seatbelt. He placed the headphones into my palm and I glimpsed at his hand. _Gloves? Who wears gloves like_ _**those**__? Butler gloves? But he's out of uniform…_Sebastian noticed that I had paused and gave me a quizzical look.

"Lady Tessa, is something wrong?" I could hear the slight amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car, waving him off.

The new home was a supposed apartment, if thats what you _want_ call it. It had a upstairs and downstairs, kitchen and living room down, 3 rooms up plus a bathroom. The building was huge; we lived in a skyscraper practically. Theres no _way_ this was an apartment. Auntie must have made more money than I thought.

I suddenly grew tired, and decided to save looking around for another time. I went to my room and plopped on the stiff new bed. The plastic crunched under me. Before I knew it, sleep overtook me.

"_You're a fool, just like your father." _

"_You do nothing but agonize her!" _

"_Troublesome child…" _

"_...send her away somewhere. Boarding school sounds nice." _

"_What a mistake, bringing her into this world…" _

The first thing I saw was the smooth ceiling. How reminiscent. _2:47 AM. _Geez. I decided to shake this off with a cup of tea.

The tea made a sweet scent waver to my nose. _Chamomile_. I had to find a way to get the past off my mind somehow…No, perhaps it's just stress. Everything's been abnormal! Why can't I live with my aunt? Who _is _ Sebastian exactly? Why did my parents go and…? Why? Why? Why…

Something warm slid down my cheek. _Oh don't go crying…_I swiped the tear away, but it's friend came to join the party.

"Stop it." I whispered to myself.

"Disturbed this evening?" I turned around to meet Sebastian's face with my tearstained one. Same clothes as earlier, but glasses came along this time. When I didn't reply to his question he sat down in the chair across from me, staring at me. I covered my face with my hands and turned my body 90 degrees.

"Leave me be." Choked out. I heard his footsteps came closer and closer to me. I pressed at my eyes tightly as I felt a hand smooth on my back.

"Keeping everything bottled up isn't good at all," I sniffled as he took a breath. "I am not asking you to tell me anything, but crying won't harm anyone."

And a wall broke. To both of our surprises, I launched my head into his chest and sobbed like a newborn babe. He patted my head and rubbed my back.

Salty tears on my tongue, and a cinnamony smell from Sebastian. I don't remember anything after that but that captivating smell.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was just noon. I was in bed and the covers were draped over me. Sebastian must have tucked me in. _I need to go thank him, I suppose. _I made my way to the living room but he was nowhere to be found. Went upstairs to his room, not there. _Maybe he went out? _I was about to give up when the smell of food hit me. I walked into the kitchen to see Sebastian bent over the stove cooking with an apron on.

"Good Afternoon." I was startled. He didn't even turn around. _Must have wonderful hearing._

"Good Afternoon," I replied. He put a lid on the pot and turned around to smile at me. "What's cooking?"

"Curry."

"Oh, yum." He turned back to the pot. _I should get this out now._

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout what happened last night. I didn't mean to cry and get all gross and stuff," I twirled my left toe on the floor silently.

"And sorry for fallin' asleep on you, i'm pretty heavy and you had to carry me to bed…and i'm sorry for being rude up until now a-and…" Before I continued babbling, he patted my head.

"Don't worry about it, Lady Tessa." I muttered O.K. and sat down as he set up plates.

"Also, another thing. Please stop putting 'Lady' in front of my name. It sounds odd." He seemed a bit surprised by this, but quickly recovered.

"I apologize, it's quite the habit." _Oh yeah, servant not too long ago._

I ate in silence, Sebastian said he wasn't hungry and that he had business to take care of. I thanked him for After the meal, I went to the living room and looked out the enormous window that went wall to wall. The city was busy, and the sun burned brightly next to the buildings. Summer was almost at it's end. School time is coming quite quickly!

* * *

So I had _some_ spare time to give, so why not write another chapter! I think it planned out now, so I feel a bit more confident about this fanfic, I MAY make an edit to the summary since it seems crappy. Anyway R&R! I'll be back with more later ;o

_**AS A REMINDER: I don't own BB just my OC's ~**_


	3. School? Teacher?

"Auntie, you _gotta_ tell me what he does." Poking my lips out and on my knees, I was begging my aunt to tell me what Sebastian's career was.

Sebastian and I had been living together for almost a month. In the day he would leave to go off some place unknown, in the night he would work on his laptop. I've never seen him eat or even use the bathroom, and the most of a conversation shared between us was collections of witty side jokes and awful, awkward silence. When I asked him about his job, he just smiled and said, "That's a secret." Auntie was in on this secret.

"I mean, his job is obviously his weakness." My aunt giggled at this. "_That_ man? A weakness? I'm afraid he has none."

"I mean c'mon, he's very secretive about it and he has no normal habits…" I smiled when an idea came to me. "He's a online gigolo!" Auntie exploded in laughter whilst covering her reddening face. That couldn't be it. I wouldn't think auntie would make a person like _that_ my gaurdian.

"Where is he anyway?" Auntie shrugged. "Go look in his room, but don't bother him if—"

I was out the room and down the hall before I could hear the rest of her sentence. Sebastian's door had a dim light coming from the edges.

Knock-knock.

"Yes?" His deep british voice, _oh how lucky am I? _Came to mind.

"Um...it's me. You decent?"

"Come in,"

He was sitting with one leg dangling off the bed and the other tucked under him. His laptop rested on his thighs, eyes glued to the screen.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked, making my way toward the bed.

"Work." _Wow, A plus description._ As I sat on the edge of the bed, he glanced at me from behind his glasses. _The reflection is white...the hell he doin' over there?_ I put my knees on the bed and crawled quietly to his sock covered foot. He stared up at me until I got to his side.

He was playing solitaire. _That couldn't be right._ The screen had the stupid green background and cards in columns. _I coulda swore he didn't change the screen in his glasses' reflection!_

"You are certainly nosy."

"It's killing me, what do you do? Are you really an online jigaloo?" His face showed a confused expression.

"Pardon?" I sighed and sat cross legged next to him. My knee brushed his thigh.

"Well okay, it's not big news that you're handsome," He smirked and I couldn't help but advert my eyes. "So you had to be some sort of model in my mind, but you're always on the computer." The next thing he did caught me off guard. He chuckled. He smirked and _chuckled_. It was deep and strong and it made the pit of my stomach grow fuzzy. "W-what?"

He closed the laptop and started to pack it away. "There are much more opportunities in life than those kind of professions," _Okay...true._

"You'll find out soon enough, I know it must be hard for a child to be patient." _Maybe I was wrong about being lucky._ The almost instant reaction was to scrunch up my face in a childlike manner and pout.

"Grr!" Was all I had thought to say.

"Grr?" I made my way toward the door, exaggeratingly picking my feet up and stomping them back down with my shoulders hunched.

* * *

"It looks great on you, Tessa."

"That sounds perverted, coming from _you_." Sebastian chuckled but did not retort. The stupid school auntie was forcing me to go to had an ugly uniform. Plaid, plaid, plaid. Green and white plaid skirt and a plain white shirt that had the school logo on the left side. Itchy white knee socks that auntie suggested came along, ugly black penny loafers to finish. It was horrible. Sebastian saw my misery. He enjoyed this.

"Haven't you worn uniform before?"

"When I was middle school! But in upper years I went to public school. With free choice in clothing." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh you'll be alright. Come now, we mustn't be late."

When we got into the car, me sitting next to him in the front this time, I noticed that he was dressed in a suit.

"You look divine," my horrible impersonation of a flirtatious man with an british accent kicked in. "Going somewhere?" He grinned.

"Yes indeed. I'm going to work shortly after dropping you off."

"Where do you work exactly?"

"Somewhere close." So he wanted to play the vague game today. I stopped caring about what his career was after the failed attempt I had when we went to see auntie two weeks ago. So, whatever. For the rest of the ride, my phone kept me occupied. I had completely deserted it since I came here. Probably loaded with messages and emails.

**SMS FROM Tanya ;)) RECEIVED AUGUST 31 AT 5:58 P.M.**

**_miss you babe! give us a call soon to know that youre doing ok! luv you!_**

_Mental note; make sure to save myself from the wrath of Tanya._ This may seem like a harmless sweet message, but when Tanya uses a lot of exclamation marks it roughly translates to "I'm going to throw you in my blender and drink your slushed state if you don't contact me." I cringed picturing my best friend's angry aura.

_Hmm what else...my order of books came in the mail...coupons and deals I don't need...horoscope...spam, junk, spam._

After snickering at an email about **"Men's sex tips"**, I felt the car slow. I looked up to see that we were parking.

"We're five minutes early, so put that away and get prepared." He announced, gesturing toward my phone. I quickly shoved it in my pocket.

"That was sorta long." I replied. Sebastian studied his watch.

"The school is practically on the outskirts of town. It's a wonder how people aren't making a fuss about this issue." _Huh?_

"Sebastian, how would you—" I was cut off by a old sounding bell. _Old school, aren't they?_

We made our way to the entrance and were greeted by two old women. It was easy to tell who the principal was and who was the dean. They both had faces that said 'we're not taking bs'.

_How wonderful, so much for my full-of-fun high school life._

"Hello ," said the principal. She turned to me, "And you must be Tessa?" I nodded in response. "Welcome to North Private High. We are glad to have you." _Oh that sounded so fake._ I gave the best 'I will kiss your ass right now because my guardian is right here' smile I could give.

"I'm glad to be here." They nodded as if they _approved_. Ha.

"Class starts in 5 minutes. The bell that went off just signaled for the start of school. I believe that you received your schedule?" Another nod was given. Miss fake and her lapdog bidd me and Sebastian farewell. I made my way down the hall toward my first class. When I turned around I met Sebastian's grinning face. "Don't you have work? You can go now." He nodded and went ahead. "Hey Sebastian, are you listening?" Girls with their heads turned around bore faces with wide smiles as we stood in the doorway, but they were looking at Sebastian. "GOOD MORNING Mr. Michaelis!"

_Oh no. Ohnoohnoohno._

"Everyone, please go to your seats. We have a new student." Said Sebastian.

_This is a dream, right?_ Sebastian put his hand on my back and ushered me to the front of the room. "Starting today, Tessa Milano will be attending our school."_ Nope, this is real._

"Tessa moved here recently from the United States," Sebastian continued. I was dumbfounded. _This 's messed up._

"Tessa, anything you would like to say?"

I must have looked angry, because I felt a headache from my face being tense. I turned to the class and mustered up the best smile I could give. Again.

"Hi! Nice to meet y'all." They gave me a collective 'welcome' and the majority smiled. A trio of girls gave me glares. _That's cute._ I thought as I smiled in their direction.

* * *

Lunch time rolled in. My favorite time of any day. The cafe was filled with excited voices of teens. When I got my lunch, the three girls from first class surrounded me.

"Hey new girl," said a tall blond one. She was the leader of this group I assumed. "Wanna sit with us?" T_hat's weird. Glaring at me then asking to sit with me?_

When we sat down they immediately bombarded me with questions.

"We saw you and Mr. Michaelis walking in together," said a short one. "Why?" _So they wanted to ask questions. Easy enough._

"Because we live together," They gasped as if I just told them some earth breaking news. "He drove here." Yeah that's right, are you jelly? I giggled to my inner self at the thought.

"How long have you been living together?" said the blond. I took a bite of my burger and paused. One month? Two months? "A little over a month." Was the answer I decided on. Another collection of gasps. A red haired one stared at me with a confused look for the longest.

"Have we...met before?" She finally said. I couldn't recall meeting her anywhere.

"No—" Her gasp cut off my thought.

"You're that girl!"

"What girl?" The ring leader asked.

"Daughter of Richard Milano. A novelist famous for writing children books. However, he along with his wife committed—"

"That ain't something to talk about _here_." I cut in. I didn't want to think about _that man_, or _that woman._ I didn't want people talking about _them_ either. I grabbed for my bag and left the cafeteria in a flash. I could hear the caf buzzing with more excitement than I entered it in.

Feeling like I didn't have anywhere else to go, I went for the parking lot. The car remained unchanged, sandwiched between a ragged old gray car and a small pea-like car. I couldn't get in obviously, because Sebastian had the keys. I decided to lean on the side facing the raggedy car. The asphalt was rough, bits of rock and sand stuck to my hands and legs when I made contact with the ground. The sun decided to be merciful today and hid behind the clouds. I could hear birds chirping in the distance. _I wonder what time it is..._

"You aren't planning to skip classes, are you now?"

I kept my head focused on the gray car in front of me. It had many scratches, one scratch in particular stuck out to me. It had to be at least 5 inches wide, very deep in the metal, I was starting to run out of things to occupy my mind with...

Suddenly, Sebastian hooked his arms under my leg and back, picking me up swiftly.

"What are you doing?!" He gave me that shit face grin.

"Recess ends soon. I'll carry you in so you can go and play." _THIS GUY!_ I fidgeted to get out of his grasp, but that only made him hold onto me tighter.

"Stop irritating your student, Mr. Michaelis. These jokes are gettin' old," I let my body relax so that my weight could have a full effect on him. It seemed to not.

"How do you like my job?" _Oh, I forgot to be mad about that._

"Change_ja_ job! Why do you work here? Ain't that some rule breaker?" I felt my face was tense for a second time, so I must have had a glare plastered on.

"No rules are being broken. Besides, I had this occupation before you arrived." He started walking back toward the school.

"Put me down! You big stupid bully!" A collective gasp was heard. We were already inside the school hallway, and a BUNCH of students saw me being held in Sebastian's arms.

_This is definitely hell._

He let me down gently. "Five minutes left, go to your next class." He ordered. And with that, he was off. Everyone stared at me in disbelief.

* * *

School had ended after three more hours of horrible unwanted attention, boring teachers and old fashioned bells.

"I have a short meeting to take care of, so wait in the car." Is what Sebastian said before handing me the keys and rushing off. He didn't say how long he'd be, or what time it ended. How thoughtful.

_I made my way to the car whilst checking my phone. Spam mail...another text message from Tanya... notification about an order..._

I felt my head collide with someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I stumbled back to be met with a student. His green eyes were the first thing I noticed. His hair was long, blond and braided into a rope that went down his back. He had a grin that spelled _trouble._

"No problem. You're that new girl right? We seldom have new students," I nodded. "Welcome, i'm Sidel."

"I'm Tessa, nice to meet ya." I put my hand out to shake and he took it smoothly. I felt uneasy about him, even though he didn't do anything suspicious.

"You ran out during lunch today, were you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Huh? Wha-Oh!" I rubbed the back of my head and laughed. "Uh, that girl just said somethin' that ticked me off, I went to cool down. I'm fine." He smiled.

"You put up a strong front. However," he slowly raised his hand and caressed the side of my face with his finger. "You are delicate, like a flower. Pretty like one too."_ Is he hittin' on me or is he just really nice? I can't tell..._

A big all too familiar hand rested on my head.

"It's time to go, Lady Tessa," announced Sebastian. When he got behind me? I will never know. Sidel looked equally surprised. Sidel retreated his hand and cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon ," He greeted.

"Good afternoon, Sidel."

"Hey! You called me lady just now." I shook my head so that his hand would move away. "I told you not to do that," I stood on my tippy toes and got into his face as much as I could. "It's weird."

He smiled as we made his way toward the car. "Terribly sorry." I turned back to Sidel, who stood in the middle of the parking lot. "Thank you for your compliment!" I yelled, waving my arm. He smirked and waved back.

Me and Sebastian got into the car and drove off. I noticed that he looked slightly upset. Well, if you had seen his normally bored expression, you would have thought he was upset. This new look however looked_...grim._

"What's up your butt?" I muttered. He narrowed his eyes at the road.

"Just thought of something I rather not put into mind," he answered. Well, I guess people like him have their problems. Speaking of problems...

"You know your little stunt got people lookin' funny at me right? Now all the cute boys will stay away from me," I sighed in an exaggerated manner. "A good body, going to waste."

"I doubt that I had an affect on anything," he said flatly. "You shouldn't bother yourself with such matters anyway."

"Why's that?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Because I forbid them."

* * *

**YASS JESSI YASS, GET THAT CHAPTER DONE! I successfully finished this instead of doing my essay (avoiding responsibilities ofc). School started up for me like a week ago, so these will be coming a bit slower (I'm sorry!). Hope y'all are having a good month, day or year so far! Anyway, as always R&R and i'll be back l8r w/ more ;o**


End file.
